Misaki Amano
Amano Misaki (in Japanese Misaki Amano) was Shino Amakusa's junior and Vice-President during their elementary school days. Her birthday is on the 25th of June and she hopes to be a nurse one day. She is actually a character from one of Seitokai Yakuindomo author Ujiie Tozen's previous manga College Girl Tutor Hamanaka Ai (in Japanese 女子大生家庭教師濱中アイ or Joshidaisei Kateikyoushi Hamanaka Ai), where she is a supporting character. History Misaki attended the same elementary school as Shino and acted as her Vice-President. Similar to Takatoshi Tsuda, she often found herself in the role of tsukkomi, retorting to the odd things Shino was prone to saying. Unlike Takatoshi, however, Misaki relied quite a bit on Shino, such as the time Shino comforted her when her clothes got dirty during class cleaning time. As Shino's classmate, she helped greet Koyama-sensei and later helped Shino give her flowers once her teaching practice period was over. Appearance Misaki is a pretty girl with warm brown eyes and long golden-brown hair she wears in pigtails, not unlike Suzu Hagimura. When she met with Shino and Takatoshi at the end of OVA 01, she was on her way back from school and so wearing her school uniform (which is a sailor fuku). Personality (note: most of the information on Misaki's personality comes from her series of origin) Misaki's personality has a lot in common with Kaede Igarashi in the sense that she is an upright girl who takes her studies and duties seriously, routinely scoring above 90 marks during tests. Unfortunately, like Kaede she is also prone to jumping to conclusions and suspect illicit activity where there is none. In Misaki's case, however, it is because it involves her childhood friend (and crush). She has a complex about her small breasts and poor housework skills, including cooking. Her crush on her childhood friend also sometimes makes her jump to conclusions and make poor decisions, such as trying to fake getting poor marks so she could join her crush for tutoring sessions. While she acts as a tsukkomi around Shino, in her own series more often than not she winds up as a boke due to her overreactions. Relationships Shino Amakusa In elementary school, Misaki acted as Shino's reliable right hand. She was very familiar with Shino's strange obsession with sex and the like, but still looked up to her as an intelligent and trustworthy president. The two were apparently quite close, as Shino tells Takatoshi they used to do everything together. Takatoshi Tsuda Misaki and Takatoshi hit it off right away, both being familiar with Shino's antics and sympathising with each other. Recognising each other as kindred spirits, the two could only laugh at their experiences. Locations associated with Misaki Amano *Higashigaoka Junior High School Details *In her own series, Misaki is the Class Representative, which isn't surprising considering her upright and straightforward personality. *It isn't certain why Misaki, who was Shino's classmate in elementary school, addressed her as 'Amakusa-senpai' when they met each other during the OAD. *In her own series, Misaki is in the third year of junior high school. As she was Shino's classmate, she is likely close to Shino's age so she should be in either her second or third year of high school during her appearance in Seitokai Yakuindomo. *Misaki is the fourth character from one of Ujiie Tozen's previous works to appear in Seitokai Yakuindomo, the first three being the idol group Triple Booking. In addition, her classmate Ayana Wakatabe (若田部アヤナ/ Wakatabe Ayana) appears in Season 1, OAD 4, mistakenly thinking Suzu Hagimura was a lost child. Suzu responds badly to the discovery that Ayana is 15 and yet much, much taller than her. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Tsukkomi Category:Crossover characters